disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse created by The Walt Disney Company. Minnie is sweet-natured and fun-loving. The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. In some appearances, Minnie is presented as a close friend of Daisy Duck. Her favorite hobbies are dancing, gardening, shopping, music and fashion. Personality Minnie Mouse is very sweet and kind. She is usually always polite and never rude. Minnie loves romance and the magic of love. Although Minnie is a sweet girl, she can be demanding and bossy. Minnie dislikes Mickey's forgetfulness. Minnie hates when Mickey forgets dates, anniversaries, parties, special occasions etc. Minnie loves to shop and garden. Minnie enjoys dinner dates and parties. Minnie never betrays Mickey and loves and respects him. Minnie's relationship with Mickey has been thretned several times by rival Mortimer Mouse. Despite Minnie being a damsel in distress in many stories, she usullay attempts to free herslf. Minnie has saved Mickey numerous times in the cartoons. Mickey would battle villains such as Pete and if Minnie sees Pete might have the upper hand she will at least kick Pete. Overall Minnie is the sweet, gentle and carefree girl of Mickey Mouse's dreams. History In 1928, Walt Disney created Mickey Mouse to act as a replacement for his previous star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But Mickey could not fill the void alone. Among the few consistent character traits Oswald had developed before moving on to Universal Studios was his near-constant pursuit of potential sweethearts. So, for Mickey to have a chance to emulate his predecessor at flirting, someone had to replace Oswald's many love interests. This replacement to Miss Rabbit, Miss Cottontail, Fanny and an uncertain number of unnamed nurses and dancers was to become Minnie Mouse. Minnie, who at the time was not yet named, was designed in the fashion of a "flapper" girl. She was so probably intended to follow the trends of then-current youth culture in an effort to add to her audience appeal. Mickey and Minnie debuted together in Plane Crazy, first released on May 15, 1928. Minnie is invited to join Mickey in the first flight of his aircraft. She accepts the invitation but not his request for a kiss in mid-flight. Mickey eventually forces Minnie into a kiss but this only results in her parachuting out of the plane. This first film depicted Minnie as somewhat resistant to the demanding affection of her potential boyfriend and capable of escaping his grasp. The next film featuring the couple was The Gallopin' Gaucho. It was the second of their series to be produced but only the third to be released on December 30, 1928. In it, Minnie was employed as the barmaid and dancer of Cantina Argentina, a bar and restaurant established in the pampas of Argentina. She performs the tango for Mickey the gaucho and Black Pete the outlaw. Both flirt with her but the latter intends to abduct her while the former obliges in saving the "damsel in distress" from the villain. All three characters acted as strangers first being introduced to each other. They appear together again in Steamboat Willie, the third short of the series to be produced but released second on November 18, 1928. Pete was featured as the captain of the steamboat, Mickey as a crew of one and Minnie as their single passenger. A recurring co-star The commercial success of Steamboat Willie helped introduce Mickey and Minnie into the audience. Twelve more films featuring Mickey were produced in 1929. But Minnie only co-starred in seven of them and was mentioned in an eighth. The first of them was The Barn Dance, first released on March 14, 1929. Minnie stands at the center of attention as Mickey and Pete rival each other in order to win her favor. Both offer to pick her up for the dance but she chooses Pete's newly purchased automobile over Mickey's horse-cart. When the automobile breaks down she resorts to go with Mickey. The latter proves a clumsy dancing partner, repeatedly stepping on her feet, and so she turns to Pete again. She is surprised when Mickey asks for another dance and seems to be light on his feet. However she is disgusted when Pete points that his rival had placed a balloon in his shorts. She resumed dancing with Pete while Mickey is reduced to crying on the dance floor. Minnie proves to be rather demanding as a partner in a romantic relationship. Mickey obviously has yet to claim her as his girlfriend by this point. The Opry House, first released on March 28, 1929, was the first short to feature Mickey but not Minnie. A poster, however, mentions Minnie as being a member of the "Yankee Doodle Girls." This later group of female performers remained as unseen characters and were apparently short-lived. Minnie appears again in When the Cat's Away, first released on April 11, 1929. 'She is attending a party with Mickey along with several other mice. The short was unusual in the depiction of Mickey and Minnie with the size and part of the behavior common in regular mice. The set standard both before and after this short was to depict them as having the size of a rather short human being. Minnie was seen again in The Plow Boy, first released on May 9, 1929, where she is featured as a farm girl and gets Mickey to milk her cow Clarabelle for her. When Mickey presents her with a bucket full of milk and proceeds to kiss her, Minnie answers by knocking the bucket on his head. This in front of his horse Horace Horsecollar who is just making his debut. Minnie obviously was not very appreciative of Mickey's affection at the time. Their attempt at farming life would prove short-lived. Their next appearance in The Karnival Kid (May 23, 1929) cast Mickey as a hot dog vendor and Minnie as a carnival "shimmy" Dancer. Minnie then appears as a fiddle player in Mickey's Choo Choo (June 26, 1929). "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" Her next appearance was arguably more significant. Mickey's Follies (June 26, 1929), featured the first performance of the song, "Minnie's Yoo Hoo." "The guy they call little Mickey Mouse" for the first time addresses an audience to explain that he has "Got a sweetie" who is "Neither fat nor skinny" and proudly proclaims that "She's my little Minnie Mouse". Mickey then proceeds in explaining his reaction to Minnie's call. The song firmly establishes Mickey and Minnie as a couple and expresses the importance Minnie holds for her partner. The song would go on to become the theme song to their series as well as the theme to a Disney prime-time television series, The Mouse Factory. Contemporary appearances Since then, Minnie has co-starred with Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Figaro, Minnie's own cat who debuted in Pinocchio. She starred in a television special called Totally Minnie and she also appeared in a line of merchandise called "Minnie 'n Me". Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, she finally appeared in her own segments. Occasionally, she starred in "Maestro Minnie" shorts, in which she conducts an orchestra of living instruments that she usually has to tame. House of Mouse In House of Mouse Minnie is in charge of running the nightclub, while Mickey primarily serves as the host. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie also appears in the children television series, Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 direct-to-video movie Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Minnie plays the role of the princess of France, who continually daydreams about her true love, Mickey. She's also the only monarch getting in the way of the plans of Pete, who can't take over the kingdom if he cannot get rid of her. Interestingly, for this particular film, Minnie is drawn with hair bangs, which do not appear in any later cartoons. Disney Parks Minnie Mouse is the most common Disney character in the Disney Parks after Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. She is the third most requested character at Disney theme parks, behind Mickey and Winnie the Pooh. Fantasmic! Minnie appears at the end of the magical nighttime show Fantasmic! Minnie appears riding either The Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. Dream Along With Mickey Minnie appears in the live castle stage show. In the show Minnie joins Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they celebrate the magic of dreams. Minnie dreams of becoming a princess and dances with many Disney princesses and Mickey. Minnie then help Mickey defeat Maleficent, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee who attempts to take over the Magic Kingdom. Mickey's PhilharMagic Minnie appears vocally in the 3d show in the Magic Kingdom. Minnie organizes the audience and sets them up to prepare for the show. Kingdom Hearts Series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Queen Minnie is hosting the yearly Dream Festival in Disney Town. During Ventus's visit, they find themselves having trouble with the ice-cream machine that the trio received from their grand uncle, Scrooge McDuck, but Ven manages to make it work right again. Afterwards, Aqua arrives to defeat monsters attacking the Fruit Ball Area, after which Minnie approaches to thank her. During the Rumble Race, Terra attempts to chase a group of Unversed, but almost gets crushed by Pete, who is posing as Captain Dark. Minnie warns him just in time for him to dodge the car. Then, Minnie tells him to participate in the competition as a means to help them rid of the monsters without breaking the rules. By the end of the Dream Festival, Minnie presents the Million Dream Award to the most-voted heroes in town: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (separately yet at the same time) with the Cream Berry, Double Crunch, and Rock Crunch ice-creams. Pete angrily confronts her about this, and she is forced to banish him to another dimension to make him understand what trouble he has caused. During the ending credits, she observes with her friends as Louie, Dewey, and Huey race. Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck go over to the flowery courtyard, where they see Donald Duck fussing with Goofy about something top secret. They demand an explanation for that, so he hands over the letter he found in Pluto's mouth from King Mickey. After that, she has them follow the king's lead, worrying for all of them as well as Chip and Dale, who are the engineers for the Gummi Ship. From there on, she rules the kingdom on her own. She is the one who sent Jiminy as their royal chronicler. She is not really seen again until the ending credits of ''Kingdom Hearts, where she sees Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie return from Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II One year after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts, Queen Minnie is still ruling the world of Disney Castle on her own, with Lady Daisy as her advisor. Prior to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's visit, black rose thorns suddenly appear in the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept. Soon after Heartless begin appearing in the castle and that opens the pathway to Disney Castle. When Sora and the others visit Disney Castle, they find out that it is in danger because of Maleficent and Pete, who are threatening the castle by changing the past. Sora escorts Minnie to the king's throne, where a secret entrance lie for the castle construction site in the past (Timeless River). After the castle is safe again, Queen Minnie continues to protect it. During the end credits, she is seen reunited with King Mickey, holding hands and noses touching each other. Voice actors *Walt Disney (1928's early shorts) *Marcellite Garner (1928-1940) *Thelma Boardman (1940-1942) *Ruth Clifford (1942-1952) *Russi Taylor (1986-present) *Yūko Mizutani (Japan) Filmography 1920s *''Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) First time Minnie says "Yoo-Hoo!" *''The Opry House'' (1929) cameo; A poster of Minnie and a bunch of lookalikes can be seen at the beginning. *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Plow Boy'' (1929) First time Minnie sings and first gloved appearance. *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) Brief appearance. *''Mickey's Choo Choo'' (1929) 1930s *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Wild Waves'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''The Birthday Party'' (1931) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Delivery Boy'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey Cuts Up'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) Appears only in a photo and in Mickey's dream. *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) Even though this wasn't a regular cartoon, this was Minnie's first appearance in color. *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mechanical Man'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''The Pet Store'' (1933) *''The Steeple Chase'' (1933) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Mickey's Steamroller'' (1934) *''Orphans Benefit'' (1934) Cameo; Minnie is seen giving tickets at the ticket booth at the beginning. *''The Dognapper'' (1934) Cameo; A picture of Minnie with her dog, Fifi, is shown at the beginning. *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) Minnie's final appearance in black and white. *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''The Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) Cameo in a Donald and Goofy cartoon; Minnie is briefly seen among the other fox hunters; Minnie's last appearance with the dotted eye design. *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) A 6-minute commercial promoting Nabisco snacks. First appearance of Minnie's modern design. *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) A short promotional film for the 1939 Standard Oil "Travel Tykes Weekly" comic book tie-in. 1940s *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line'' (1942) A World War II propoganda short. *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''First Aiders'' (1944) A Pluto cartoon. *''Bath Day'' (1946) A Figaro cartoon. *''Figaro and Frankie'' (1947) A Figaro cartoon. *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Pluto's Sweater'' (1949) A Pluto cartoon. 1950s *''Pluto and the Gopher'' (1950) A Pluto cartoon. *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) Cameo in a Donald Duck cartoon; Mickey and Minnie are briefly shown waving at Donald while driving by. *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) Cameo; Minnie is briefly seen caroling with Donald and Goofy. *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (1955-1959)TV series; Minnie can only be seen in the opening theme song. 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Totally Minnie'' (1988) TV special. * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Cameo; Minnie is among the cartoon characters shown at the end of the movie. *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) TV special Cameo; Minnie is seen crying after Mickey's disappearance. 1990s *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) A Direct-to-Video film. *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999-2000) TV series; New made-for-TV shorts featuring Mickey, Minnie and others. 2000s *''House of Mouse'' (2001-2003) TV series; Mickey and friends host a nightclub and show cartoons old and new. *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at a House of Mouse'' (2001) House of Mouse Direct-to-Video release. *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) House of Mouse Direct-to-Video release. *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) A Direct-to-Video film. *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) First Mickey Mouse film in CGI. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-present) TV series; A CGI series about Mickey and friends educating preschoolers while going on adventures. Gallery steamboatwillie09.jpg|Minnie Mouse is her first appearance Steamboat Willie Disney_characters_made_of_flowers14.jpg|Minnie Mouse Topiary onbridgewedding2.jpg|Minnie and Mickey's Wedding 2008101013931379_2.jpg|Minnie in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 3290991365_975502c405.jpg|Minnie with Mickey in the Disney Parks 140935.jpg|Minnie with Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works Traintracks1.jpg|Minnie being rescued by Mickey in a "Mickey to the Rescue" segment of Mouse Works threemusketeers_160.jpg|Minnie in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers twiceuponaxmas_039.jpg|Minnie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 2699899810_8ab978fd1f_m.jpg|Minnie in Disney on Ice 2921862114_a64606ea93_m.jpg|Minnie with Daisy in the Disney Parks Aqua_and_Minnie.png|Minnie and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 2894306480_254b028d84.jpg|Minnie with Pluto in the Disney Parks 188698640hNYRnI_ph.jpg|Minnie Mouse Statue 3210710752_8c7499d8f5.jpg|Minnie Mouse puppet in Playhouse Disney Live! Terra,_CD,_Minnie.png|Minnie with Terra and Chip 'n' Dale in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 3426298194_74e0345b80.jpg|Minnie's Signature 2491324082_b257292463_b.jpg|Minnie kisses Mickey in the Disney Parks 1834388237_fe8c598d58.jpg|Minnie in Dreams Along with Mickey in the Disney Parks 3470192466_176c733068_b.jpg|Minnie in Disney's Spectro Magic in the Magic Kingdom Mickeystwice002.jpg|Minnie with Daisy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Disney 2009 025.jpg|Minnie in a party train with Chip, Dale, Daisy & Pluto in the Disney Theme Parks. niftynineties05.jpg|Minnie with Mickey in The Ninty Nineties. Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Minnie Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters